Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Hibari Hanakoganei
Summary: Harry a perdido la cabeza y la cordura por una noticia, mientras que Ron intenta hacer que su amigo vuelva a la realidad a un modo nada efectivo de golpes... solo entren y vean a ver que les parece.


Un Nuevo Comienzo.

By Hibari

Disclaimer: como siempre nada de esto me pertenece, solo la diversión al escribirlo y las situaciones en la que los coloco.

¿Quién soy¿Como diablos me llamo¿Acaso alguien lo sabe…? por dios ¿donde estoy¿que hago ac�- susurraba desesperado un joven de ojos verdes y de cabello negro totalmente revuelto al que parecía que le hubiera pasado alguna turbina de avión por encima recientemente.

�¡Por Merlín hombre madura- le grito un pelirrojo que no se encontraba en mejor estado que él, lo zamarreo por unos instantes intentando que con eso recuperara un poco la cordura que había perdido hacia unos minutos…

¿Quien eres- le pregunto el moreno¿te conozco- aquel acto del pelirrojo parecía haber tenido el efecto contrario, suspiro resignado intentando serenarse, aun le parecía increíble que hubieran podido llegar a su destino sin mayores problemas…

- Harry…- volvió a hablar ya mas sereno- soy tu amigo Ron, hace años que nos conocemos…-

¿Así me llamo…- le miro con la cara totalmente desencajada¡por dios�¿acaso mis padres no me querían- le respondió con el rostro totalmente perdido…

- Ya fue suficiente idiotez por el momento, conmigo ya es suficiente como para que te sumes a la lista…- el pelirrojo no podía creer el estado de estupidez en el que había caído su mejor amigo…

¿Donde estamos- le pregunto el ojiverde.

¿Donde crees Harry¡pues en el caribe seguro que no¡hay dios! maldigo la hora en la que me ofrecí a ayudarte…-

- Ayudarme a que- volvió a preguntar.

- Seguro que a bailar la Lambada no Harry, mira a tu alrededor, donde crees que estamos y que estamos haciendo aquí- el pelirrojo ya estaba volviendo a salirse de sus casillas…

El ojiverde miro a su alrededor notando los pasillos que le rodeaban y como montones de personas pasaban por delante de él de un lado para otro frenéticamente. Cerca de donde estaba se encontraba un grupo de cabezas pelirrojas hablando con otras de cabello negro y rubio respectivamente, parecían muy nerviosas...

¿A caso esto es un hospital- pregunto dudoso

- Al fin caes en cuenta, claro que es un hospital, estamos en San Mungo precisamente.

- Y que hacemos ac�, acaso alguien se lastimo-

El pelirrojo bufo molesto.

- Si estamos acá es por tu culpa Harry- le reprendió el pelirrojo.

- Mi culpa �¿y ahora que hice- le pregunto totalmente extrañado, parecía que volvía un poco en si por momentos…

- Una sola palabra te voy a decir Harry y espero que con ello entiendas- tomo algo de aire antes de continuar…

- Hermione…- le dijo ¿acaso el nombre de esta mujer no te dice nada…- agrego el pelirrojo esperando alguna respuesta afirmativa.

�¿Hermione¿acaso le paso algo malo¿donde esta¿esta bien- el ojiverde se altero un poco al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

- Hermione esta bien…cálmate Harry - le respondió el pelirrojo al ver que su amigo volvía cada vez más en si.

- Entonces porque estamos en San Mungo...este lugar es un hospital Ron…por si no te diste cuenta…acá vienen las personas que se lastiman o pierden la memoria como el inútil de Lockhart…- le respondió con un tono de sabiduría que molesto bastante al pelirrojo.

¡Pues claro que lo se¡me parece que eres tu el idiota que aun no se da cuenta¿sabes en que piso estamos- le pregunto

El ojiverde negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

El pelirrojo volvió a suspirar antes de continuar…

- Estamos en el piso de maternidad Harry…- viendo que el rostro de Harry cambiaba de expresión, esperando que al fin volviera a darse cuenta le dio una sonrisa, pero lo que escucho a continuación lo desencajo totalmente…

-No me digas que tu madre va a tener otro Weasley mas, Ron sabes lo que eso significa, tendrás otro hermano…serán ocho ahora…- pareció pensar un poco antes de continuar- Sabes…creo que ya se lo que le voy a regalar a tu padre…una televisión no le caería mal ¿no crees? sino van a terminar como los de "Más barato por docena…" un día de estos- termino de decir con el rostro alegre…

Aquello acabo con la poca paciencia del pelirrojo que no pudo contenerse antes de gritarle a todo pulmón…

�¡Hermione es la que esta embarazada Harry, llevo diciéndotelo durante todo el camino y tu no entiendes �¡por Merlín que pesado y lento que eres- mientras intentaba no reventarlo agolpes por lo que acababa de decir.

El ojiverde se quedo mudo nuevamente, ante esta reacción el pelirrojo lo zamarreo nuevamente antes de que llamaran más la atención de lo que ya lo estaban haciendo…

-Oh no, no lo aras otra vez…-le dijo viendo que el moreno volvía a perderse en su mundo –Harry…Hermione esta apunto de dar a Luz…estas apunto de ser padre…-termino

-Pero yo…yo no…no…como voy a poder ser padre…yo…como lo hice- le susurro mientras comenzaba a temblar.

-De verdad quieres que te lo explique Harry, no me digas ahora que crees que va a venir la cigüeña de Francia y les va a dejar un bebe, haz el esfuerzo de acordarte lo que hicieron hace nueve meses atrás…- bufo molesto- es por eso que estamos acá Harry, Hermione esta apunto de dar a luz-

¿Voy a ser padre? – Pregunto ¿Voy a ser padre- volvió a preguntar mientras el rostro se le tornaba mas tranquilo para relajo del pelirrojo.

- Si Harry y vas a ser padre…es lo que te estuve diciendo la ultima media hora, además si no te apuras…Hermione te va a coser a hechizos si no estas listo y no entras con ella cuando te llame la partera…- pero el pelirrojo no pudo relajarse ya que su amigo comenzó a saltar mientras le hablaba, al mismo tiempo que gritaba – ¡Voy a tener un hijo¡Voy a tener un hijo- mientras saltaba y se llevaba por delante a todo aquel que se le cruzara por el camino.

Lo único que podía hacer Ron era pedir disculpas alegando que era porque era padre primerizo mientras lo perseguía para ayudarle a prepararlo para cuando le dijeran que entrara.

- Detente Harry potter- le grito ya cansado – En cualquier momento van a llamarte y no vas a estar listo, Hermione te va a moler a golpes si no la acompañas- aquellas palabras lograron calmarlo, le ayudo a ponerse la bata y el barbijo que le habían proporcionado para la ocasión.

Luego de aquello apareció una enfermera que le indico al joven de pelo negro que ya podía pasar con la futura madre, este asintió con una sonrisa tonta mientras le hacia una señal de triunfo a su amigo con la cara más estupida que le había visto poner nunca, respiro tranquilo y se dejo caer en uno de los bancos de espera totalmente cansado…

Segundos después se preocupo cuando escucho el grito de una mujer producto de un golpe y algo metálico caer al suelo seguido de unas disculpas de Harry mientras Hermione le gritaba un montón de verdades de las cuales nunca le diría si no estuviera intentado hacer pasar una sandia por el agujero del tamaño de un limón…

Se rió un poco por la situación intentando poner al mal tiempo buena cara…por así decirlo…

Luego de unos minutos en los que se escucharon gritos de parte de Hermione que parecía no estar pasándola de lo mejor…y que Harry estaba seguramente pagando caro aquel mal humor de parte de la futura madre…la que seguramente no le estaba diciendo lo lindo que era…apareció Harry con una cara de bobo impresionante acompañado de una pequeña criatura en brazos, que tenia el cabello totalmente castaño claro, la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry era increíble según la apreciación de Remus y el resto que estaban presentes, con una gran alegría presento a su primogénito con sus amigos…

- Saluda a tu familia James Sirius Potter…- le dijo mientras le besaba en la cabeza al bebe que sonrió ante aquello pese a lo pequeño que era…

- Señor Potter…-lo llamo la enfermera que lo había llevado a la sala con anterioridad- la madre quiere también tener a su hijo en brazos nuevamente…- este asintió y con una gran sonrisa les indico al resto que volvía dentro con su nueva familia, ahora en adelante tendría todo lo que un asesino le había quitado…su propia familia para darles el amor y cariño que no había tenido, entro con su pequeño hijo en brazos susurrándole palabras de cariño al oido.

Una vez dentro se acerco a una sonriente Hermione que los miraba a ambos con un brillo en los ojos que demostraba lo feliz que se sentía ante aquella imagen, su esposo y su hijo…su hijo recién nacido…le había costado unos dolores increíbles pero había valido infinitamente la pena, acerco su rostro hacia el de su marido mientras le besaba con un profundo cariño. Aquella escena sería para recordar por siempre, Harry a su lado de la cama con su hijo en un brazo mientras que con el otro envolvía a su esposa en un abrazo y esta se dejaba caer en su hombro cansada por la reciente actividad, el ojiverde le dio al hijo de ambos para que lo tuviera antes de que la enfermera se lo llevara nuevamente.

Tres días mas tardes, Hermione ya estaba totalmente lista, mientras ella llevaba a su pequeño, Harry cargaba la maleta de su esposa y las cosas del bebe, Ron se encontraba en el auto esperando para llevarlos a la casa de ambos donde los dejaría por el momento, su labor en todo el proceso ya había terminado, lo que sucedió antes del parto de James de seguro seria contado como una divertida anécdota en alguna reunión familiar futura, sonrió antes de preguntarle a su amigo.

¿Contento hermano- pregunto creyendo saber la respuesta.

- Contento no, espectacularmente feliz Ron…- le respondió.

- La vida sigue su curso entonces…- agrego el pelirrojo

- No, no sigue- le respondió y ante la incredulidad del rostro de su amigo agrego - Este es solo un nuevo comienzo…- con el rostro que reflejaba la felicidad absoluta de la que era preso y no pensaba salir.

Fin .

Déjenme un Review para saber que tal les pareció la historia, un comentario chiquito, grande, no importa, aunque sea solo una palabra quiero saber su opinión.

Se despide de ustedes Hibari . .


End file.
